


October Tears 十月的眼淚

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧娜•洛夫古德來到她十二年前逝世的丈夫墓前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Tears 十月的眼淚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [October Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182605) by Alex the Anachronistic. 



> 授權：

　　陰涼的十月晚上，寒風凛冽。太陽漸漸消失於地平線，只在樹木勾畫出來朦朧幽暗的剪影間，隱約可見。樹葉在調皮的清風中盤旋，纏上女子的裙襬，她就站在那裡，雙眼空洞，立於墓碑旁。

　　墓碑位於墓地偏遠一隅，伶伶仃仃佇立於此處。其他石堆，都是逝世的家人與親族同葬一地。他們無人知曉，那位久負盛名的人的屍身，那高貴威嚴的存在，正與他們一起，長眠於最後的安息之地。

　　那個在長滿青苔的冰冷石碑前彎下腰，用手指劃過那鐫刻的文字一遍又一遍的女子，已經老了。她曾經的一頭暗金秀髮，已隨時間，化為花白。但她還是把髮留長了，美麗的卷髮垂落腰間，被貼心的女兒以穩健雙手梳理得妥妥帖帖。年歲增長令她臉上滿佈皺紋，人生的悲劇在她容顏留下一抹哀傷。儘管她年輕時也不是特別高，但如今骨架已定她就顯得更矮了，才五尺一寸左右。不過，雖然這個女子飽受歲月摧殘，但年華老去仍不改其優美典雅，她身上保留了好些年輕人的特質。譬如，她的眼睛，依舊湛藍、快樂、如夢似幻，同時又安詳恬靜，對一切的人和事漠不關心。另外，她的腦袋亦是敏捷靈活富有想像力，一如往昔；或許這就解釋了為什麼她老了，寫出來的詩集依然這麼好賣。還有就是，都過了這麼多年了，即便如此，她幼細的頸上仍是掛著一條瓶蓋串成的警報項鍊，她柔軟的耳垂仍是釘著一對獨特的蘿蔔耳環，她的魔杖則趾高氣揚夾在耳後。事實上，這個女人，還是少女時，被世人稱為盧娜•洛夫古德，身處此墓地。

　　眸裡水光蕩漾，她站在那裡彎著腰。這姿勢理應很不舒服，因為她背部有著老毛病。然而，她要麼是免疫了，要麼就是在此地，在這個她如此崇敬的地方……她丈夫墓前，毛病不復存在。

　　她不發一言。把話大聲說出來違反她本性。死人也有耳朵，即使它們不再運作。相反，她拿出骯髒的手帕擦了擦眼角。雖然盧娜已經成熟，變為非常漂亮的女人，但她從未糾正自己幼稚的習慣。她一直有點……與眾不同。

　　然而，或許正是因為她與眾不同，才能夠與已故的丈夫，距今死了二十年，和睦共處。當他還在生，並非長埋黃土，總是他來安慰她，告訴她她與眾不同。在他指導、鼓勵和建議底下，她活出成功的故事。她的詩集，用麻瓜的話來說，賣得比誰都好，每出一部新書，總是長期盤踞暢銷榜上。盧娜，儘管因為某條新的不知道叫什麼的婚姻法，被逼和一個她認識不深的男人締結了一段令人不安的婚姻，她和他漸漸真心相愛。並非激情，卻是溫柔而甜蜜，他們也學會關心對方。

　　人們說，他們長得不像對方，行事不像對方，所以並不適合對方。因此，思維敏銳，清楚知道別人對她的想法的盧娜，非常秘密隱藏事實，在兩人結婚前就跑來與未婚夫同住。他們結婚後，她其實經常和他爭吵。她討厭她的丈夫，她的丈夫也討厭她。至少，他們沒有哪一方面親密無間，每一天都為她帶來沉重壓力。她能夠熬過每一天的唯一原因，就是她父親恆久的存在。她深深珍視他，勝過任何人。你看，盧娜與她的丈夫和洛夫古德先生同住，只因這個衰老的男人無法忍受獨居。他總是試圖促進這對不滿意彼此的夫婦之間的友誼，並向兩人保證他們完全匹配，有很多共通之處。現在，盧娜明白，他說得非常正確。他早就知道；畢竟，他非常了解盧娜與她的丈夫。（實際上，她的丈夫作為《唱唱反調》合作編輯工作了十二年，這個秘密只有洛夫古德先生知道。因此，經過長時間共事，他和洛夫古德先生是相當不錯的朋友。）總之，盧娜蔑視她的丈夫，她的丈夫也蔑視她。盧娜持續處於崩潰邊緣，無視了她父親是為了保護她的事實。

　　事情，直到，那可憐的男子死去那天。

　　她嫁給她討厭的男人三年、離開霍格沃茨六年後。她為丈夫和父親做早餐。她致力將一片吐司燒焦得幾乎難以識別。（她總是這樣對待她丈夫的吐司，「以代表你的黑心。」她對他說。）她將燒焦的吐司和完美的吐司放在桌上，轉身拿出一盤炒蛋。當她轉過身，她看見父親快速吞下那爽脆的黑麥口味唐萵苣。盧娜驚呼，令她父親嚇了一跳。他開始哽噎。盧娜拍打他的後背，強行將水灌進他的喉嚨，甚至做了拙劣的哈姆立克急救法。然而，都無濟於事；父親的臉漲成紫色，然後他停止了咳嗽，臉化為灰白。

　　盧娜別無選擇；她瘋狂呼叫她的丈夫。不久，那個男人大步流星走進來，鬚剃了一半，左手持著剃刀，看上去實在非常可怕和憤怒。盧娜急忙用三言兩語解釋，很快盧娜的丈夫就盡其所能用復甦法，試圖為那個老人重新注入生命。但他做不到。

　　他們請來一位女治療師，然而，之後他們就知道情況不妙。女治療師看了洛夫古德先生一眼，聽了一分鐘他還是沒有心跳。然後她就靜靜宣告這個男人沒救了。

　　盧娜體內某根弦斷掉了。她就在這裡，被逼永遠和這個可惡的、比地獄更可憎的男人困在一起。沒有人會來安慰苦惱的她。她清楚意識到，她的父親不會回來了。她的生活會比以往更加悲慘。最重要的是，她是那個最需要負上殺害他的責任的人；如果她烤了兩片金黃色的完美吐司，沒有在父親進食時打擾他，他就不會死。都是她的錯，她知道，而她無法承受。

　　當她的丈夫坦坦討論，盛氣凌人地和女治療師對話，試圖辨別死因，等等，盧娜呆呆地上去她的房間「震驚過度要休息」。但她沒有躺到床上閉上眼睛睡覺，而是躡手躡腳打開丈夫的藥水櫃。她倒出大量顛茄後，把玻璃瓶放回原位。他不會在意他的妻子與岳父在今天一同死去。她和父親將會有相同葬禮與長眠，肩並肩，永永遠遠。

　　她沒有急著行動，而是平靜地盛滿一杯水，混入顛茄。就算她快要死了，她也要死得愉快，不徐不疾。所以，當然，她再次走下樓梯找些砂糖混入清水和毒藥。「愉快」並不包括顛茄苦澀的味道。

　　仿佛置身夢中，她走下樓梯，進入廚房。那女治療師正在和她的丈夫檢查她父親的屍體，就在廚房的桌子上。很不衛生，但是，反正她幾分鐘內也要死了，她不是很在意。她小心翼翼從爐灶上的糖罐拿了約莫半杯食糖。數分鐘後，她離開廚房，溫順從容地走了出來。當她走上樓梯，她聽到丈夫說，「我好像看見他嗆著的食物……或許我可以用鉗子鉗出……」盧娜將臉埋在騰出來的手中，隱藏那迎面而來的悲痛。

　　走往房間的路上，她花了好一會兒才克服了無聲淚水侵襲。終於，她來到了，走了進去。她倒在床上放鬆片刻，才決意行動。

　　盧娜把帶來的一半砂糖倒進那杯清水與毒藥。緩緩，她用手拿起，溫柔搖晃。最後，毒藥和砂糖似乎已經徹底混勻在水中，盧娜感到滿意。她寧靜順從地舉起玻璃杯呷了一口。她立即打了個寒顫。呃。她加得太多糖了。現在她不得不迅速吞了它。

　　她再次舉起玻璃杯，準備迅速一飲而盡。突然，門呯地打開，她的丈夫衝了進來。他憤怒地抓過玻璃杯，把它扔到地上。玻璃杯砸碎成千百片，毒藥四處飛濺。

　　盧娜不解地盯著他。至少，維持了一會兒。然而，之後她開始哭了起來，像小女孩般抽泣，她從未在丈夫面前這般抽泣。起初，她的丈夫只是站在那裡，看著她。可是，後來他就坐到床上，她的旁邊，輕輕，環抱她。他什麼也沒說，只是將她抱近自己。盧娜在他肩膀上哭泣。

　　真是悲劇的方式以展開他們的良好關係。不過，如果是悲劇把他們帶到一起，也只有悲劇才能將他們分開。她的父親死後，盧娜學會信任。然後，終於，愛著她的丈夫，而他待她亦如是。不久，他們就有了孩子；梅貝爾和馬斯默。經過十年左右，他們甚至成為同齡中最令人羨慕的夫婦。不過，遺憾的是，盧娜的丈夫一段時間後就過世了。到底，他們還是無法永遠幸福快樂生活下去。

　　回到墓地，盧娜嗅著她劃過一遍又一遍的，墓碑上的名字。她抬起頭，眼淚融入十月的天空。天空依舊是藍色的，但在陽光中轉為金黃與橘橙。她冷不防打開錢包。她從黑色手提包中拿出一罐熱騰騰的中國綠茶以及兩件黑莓鬆餅。綠茶和黑莓鬆餅是她丈夫的最愛。她將茶倒入她很久以前就放進泥土的小茶杯中，鬆餅則放在旁邊。盧娜彎下腰，輕輕吻了墓碑上的名字。「親愛的，我愛你。」她說，站起來打算離去。「噢，順帶一提。」她補充道，走下通往殮房大門的路。「我下星期會再來，一如既往。」就這樣，她斷開了目光遠離了墓碑，全力疾步，離開。

　　以供參考，墓碑上的名字這樣寫著：西弗勒斯•斯內普。


End file.
